This invention relates to anti-inflammatory 5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazines. More particularly, this invention relates to topically-active anti-inflammatory 5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazines.
Inflammation is an essentially protective and normal response to injury, although the etiology and pathogenesis of many inflammatory conditions remain obscure. In general, anti-inflammatory agents are employed primarily to relieve the symptoms of inflammation. In such symptomatic therapy, topically-applied anti-inflammatory agents present special problems. Inflammatory conditions calling for the topical application of an anti-inflammatory agent are almost exclusively treated with steroids. Topically-applied steroids, however, may carry considerable systemic toxicity. Thus, the need continues for safer, better tolerated topically-active anti-inflammatory agents.